finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Kapitel 19
Soo, liebe Leute. Willkommen in Kapitel 19! Wie immer gibt's eine kurze Zusammenfassung, was im letzten Kapitel so alles passiert ist. Also, Garnet wurde zur Königin gekrönt und deswegen hat Zidane Trübsaal geblasen. Eiko hat ihm einen Liebesbrief geschrieben, der stattdessen, über zahlreiche Umwege, bei Steiner und Beatrix gelandet ist. Anschließend hat sich unsere Gruppe auf den Weg nach Treno zum alljährlichen Kartenturnier gemacht. Nebenbei haben wir noch etwas von Mahagons und Vivis Vergangenheit erfahren und ich habe euch erklärt, wie Tetra Master zu verstehen ist. Außerdem habt ihr mitbekommen, dass Großzirpe Cid, der der eigentliche Champion des Turniers ist, ein neues Luftschiff entwickelt, welches auch ohne Nebelantrieb fliegt. Kurz darauf hat Eiko euch mitgeteilt, dass die heimischen Mogrys spüren, dass in Alexandria Gefahr droht. Alles in allem war das Kapitel anfangs etwas langweilig, wurde jedoch später besser. Dieses Kapitel wird allerdings spielerisch wieder richtig gut, denn es geht um... Liebe, Mut und Freundschaft... yeeeey! God Alexander save the Queen! "Auf das morgige Glück hoffend, legen sich die Menschen zur Ruhe... um im Schlummer das Unglück von heute zu verdrängen... Sich nach einem glücklichen Traum sehnend... Um die qualvolle Wahrheit... zu vergessen." - Kuja Während Zidane sich noch in Treno befindet, taucht Kuja in Alexandria auf. Uuuh, das wird unangenehm. Er beschwört Bahamut, um Garnet ein Requiem zu spielen. Na dann mal los. Als Bahamut erscheint und die Stadt angreift, ist die gesamte Pluto-Truppe bereits versammelt. Eure Aufgabe ist es nun die Soldaten in zweier Gruppen aufzuteilen und ihnen zu sagen, was sie in dieser Situation tun sollen. Je nachdem wie gut ihr die Aufgaben verteilt, erhaltet ihr entweder einen Engelsohrring, ein Elixier, einen Äther oder eine Potion. Also tut, was ich sage, dann gibts das Accessoire. Folgende Befehle stehen zur Auswahl: * Als erstes mal Informationen sammeln. → Markwart & Kochel * Die Zivilbevölkerung evakuieren. → Weimar & Hagen * Ein Verstärkungsgesuch an Großherzog Cid. → Bayreuth & Laud * Die Kanonen zum Feuergefecht bereitmachen. → Shanel & Märchenheim Wenn ihr diesen Anweisungen gefolgt seid, erhaltet ihr im Anschluss daran das Accessoire. Da außerdem Nebelmonster die Burgstadt belagern, begeben sich Steiner und Beatrix genau dorthin und räumen auf! Ihr habt richtig gelesen, ihr dürft Beatrix spielen. Und dieses Mal nicht nur für ein oder zwei Kämpfe. Ihr könnt sie richtig ausrüsten und ihre Statuswerte checken. Mein Tipp: nehmt ihr wie gehabt die Ausrüstung ab und tauscht sie gegen schwächere. Die Monster, die ihr besiegen müsst, sind nicht so anspruchsvoll, dass euch ein starker Nachteil entsteht, wenn ihr ihre Ausrüstung tauscht. Übrigens... achtet auf die Musik. Ihr hört sie nur an dieser Stelle des Spiels. Das Stück nennt sich The Thing I Must Protect und es spiegelt sozusagen Steiners und Beatrix' Emotionen wieder. center|500px|thumb|Let's go, Baby! >D Ach ja, noch eine Info. Wenn Steiner bei euch noch das Dussack trägt, dann legt es ihm ab. Da eure Gegner untot sind, werdet ihr keine HP absorbieren, sondern Schaden nehmen. Aktiviert außerdem die Ability Weihrauch, um höheren Schaden zu verursachen. Solltet ihr mal in der Klemme stecken, dann nutzt den Zauber Engel oder eine Phönixfeder, um eure Gegner schnell los zu werden. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr auch alle Gegner auf diese Weise bezwingen, aber das wird doch langweilig, oder?! Bekämpft auf dem Marktplatz das erste Monster und lauft dann die Hauptstraße entlang. Alle anderen Wege sind derzeit nicht zugängig. Im nächsten Bild müsst ihr ein weiteres Monster in die Knie zwingen. Begebt euch erneut weiter und ihr kommt zu dem Wirtshaus. Dort werdet ihr von zwei Seiten angegriffen und müsst gegen zwei Monster zugleich antreten. Anschließend geht ihr wieder weiter und rettet die flüchtenden Bürger. Hier müsst ihr nun drei Gegner hintereinander besiegen. Während des letztes Gefechtes verfällt Steiner in die Trance, da er Beatrix um jeden Preis beschützen möchte. Danach wechselt die Szene zurück ins Schloss zu unserer ohnmächtigen Königin. Lili erwacht und hört Musik, die von den oberen Geschossen des Schlosses zu kommen scheint. Wenn ihr nun im Schloss den falschen Weg nehmt, dann erscheint eine Barriere, die euch zeigt, dass ihr eine andere Richtung einschlagen solltet. Lauft nun die Treppe hinauf, nehmt den südlichen Weg und steigt erneut die Treppen hinauf. Begebt euch nun durch die Tür, die zu den Gemächern der Königin führt. Anschließend nehmt ihr die linke Tür und steigt den Turm hinauf. Dort fährt eine Vorrichtung aus dem Schloss. Mensch, Mensch, was ihr so alles in dem Schloss habt. Oben angekommen fragt ihr euch, was ihr da eigentlich zu suchen habt... tja, das wüsste ich auch gern. Anschließend seht ihr die restliche Gruppe auf der Hildegard II. Das Luftschiff hält sich zwar grade so zusammen, aber es fliegt immerhin. Vivi wird kurze Zeit später sehr schlecht. Naja, wenn man bedenkt, dass er einmal fast von einem Frachtschiff geschleudert wurde... :x Mahagon schlägt ihm vor, dass er sich in der Mitte des Schiffs aufhalten soll, da er dort die Schwingungen nicht so stark spürt. Ja unser Mönch/Ninja ist gar nicht so ein schlechter Mensch. Als Vivi in Richtung Kabine geht, bemerkt er ein Leuchten an Eikos Kleidung. Diese spürt, dass sie gerufen wird und dem Ruf folgen muss. Also springt sie kurzerhand mal vom Luftschiff. Passiert ja jeden Tag, dass man einfach so aus schwindelerregender Höhe Richtung hartem Erdboden springt. Anscheinend wird sie von Alexander gerufen. Wer das ist, erfahrt ihr noch früh genug. Die Schatzkristalle ziehen sich an und Eiko landet wohlbehalten bei Lili auf dem Dach des Schlosses. Sie erklärt ihr, dass sie das heilige Tribunal durchführen sollen, um Alexandria zu beschützen. Die beiden Mädels erklären erstmal, dass sie die Stimme der jeweils Anderen gehört haben. Eiko erklärt, dass sie als Esper nun ihr Schicksal erfüllen müssen. Sie nutzen dafür die vier Schatzkristalle und beschwören die heilige Bestia. "Heiliger Schutzherr unser... ...Das Licht hier erlösche, und die Dunkelheit komme. Heiliger Schutzherr unser... ...Erhöre die Gebete Deiner Diener!" center|500px In einer eindrucksvollen Szene seht ihr den Schutzherrn Alexandrias, welcher Bahamuts angriffen widerstehen und diesen besiegen kann. Kuja freut sich derweil einen Keks... der Mann wird mir unheimlich. ô.o Da steckt doch was im Busch! Er ruft die Invincible herbei, welche ihm Alexander unterwerfen soll. Oh-oooh. Dürfen wir jetzt zusehen, wie Kuja sich die stärkste Bestia überhaupt schnappt? Nein! >D Denn er hat die Rechnung ohne einen unbekannten Alten gemacht! HA! Kuja wundert sich, warum nichts passiert und stellt fest, dass jemand bestimmtes seine Pläne durchschaut hat. Shit happens. In der Zwischenzeit treffen Zidane & Co. im Schloss ein, nachdem das Luftschiff beinahe abgeschmiert wäre. Hätte, könnte, würde... es geht euch gut und ihr habt noch was anderes vor, als Cid zu Jucköl zu verarbeiten. Begebt euch sofort nach rechts in die Bibliothek und evakuiert die Gelehrten, indem ihr sie einfach ansprecht. Ihr könnt das auch lassen, denn ihr erhaltet keine Belohnung oder Bestrafung für Handeln oder Nichthandeln. Aber wir sind doch hilfsbereite Spieler! Also quatscht sie doch einfach an. Bevor ihr nun den linken Weg in der Haupthalle einschlagt, geht die Treppe hinauf und nehmt den südlichen Weg. Dort gelangt ihr rechts in die Wachstube, in der Moschu seine Dienste anbietet. Speichert bei ihm, denn wir schauen uns nun einen Gegner an, den wir auf CD 2 bei der Rettung der Prinzessin bereits hätten angehen können. Warum wir das nicht getan haben? Erstens gab es da ein kleines Zeitproblem und zweitens sind wir auch jetzt noch keine Übermenschen, als dass wir den Bossgegner mit einem kurzen Schlag besiegen könnten. Wenn ihr gespeichert habt, dann geht zurück in die Eingangshalle und haltet euch links. Sprecht die Gelehrten an und wechselt dann ins Hauptmenü. Kampfvorbereitung! Legt unbedingt bei jedem Charakter die Ability Gift und Galle an. Sofern verfügbar, verwendet auch Exorzismus und sonstige unterstützende Abilitys. Verzichtet dabei jedoch auf Konter und Stärkebonus, da diese euch bei der Strategie, die ich euch empfehle, nicht so hilfreich sein werden. Vergesst nicht den Reinkarnatring anzulegen und die Ability Segen zu aktivieren. Den Effekt kennt ihr vielleicht aus anderen Final Fantasy-Spielen, der oft Schutzengel genannt wird. Sobald ein Charakter während des Kampfes kampfunfähig wird, steht er einmal pro Kampf direkt wieder auf und besitzt einen HP. Somit spart ihr euch den Zug der Phönixfeder und könnt sofort heilen. Legt diesen Ring am besten Freia an und aktiviert anschließend die Ability. Ihr könnt auch noch die Ability Auto-Potion nutzen. Verwendet sie aber nur noch bei Charakteren, die wenige HP oder eine sehr schwache Abwehr haben, sonst verschwendet ihr unnötig Potions. Wenn ihr nun soweit seid, dann untersucht das Buch und ihr werdet gefragt, ob ihr euch dem Gegner stellen wollt. Bejaht dieses und gebt kurz darauf an, dass ihr euch wirklich sicher seid und schon beginnt der Kampf! Auf geht's! ---- right|250px Boss 24 (optional): Alexandrikon HP: 21.997 MP: 1.456 Schwäche: Exorzismus, Himmels-Element Absorbiert: Nichts Klauen: Dämonharnisch, Silbergabel, Äther, Elixier Strategie: Alexandrikon sieht zunächst nicht sonderlich stark aus, aber ihr solltet euch in dem Buch nicht täuschen. Das ist echt schwere Lektüre! Ich erkläre euch mal kurz, worauf es ankommt. Das Buch an sich hat eine hohe Abwehrkraft für physische und magische Angriffe jeglicher Art. Sobald ihr Schaden verursacht habt, schlägt das Buch die Seite auf, die der Höhe eures erteilten Schadens entspricht. Weitere Angriffe werden addiert. Euer Ziel ist es nun eine Seite im Bereich 150 - 200 aufzuschlagen und somit das Alexandrikon zu entblößen. Sobald es auffliegt, solltet ihr physische Angriffe sofort einstellen, denn sonst schlägt es sich wieder zu. Ihr solltet nun darauf achten, dass die Abwehrkraft stark reduziert wird, nutzt also Vivis Magie, um dem Gegner ordentlich zu schaden, denn nach einer Weile schlägt es sich automatisch zu und somit steigen dann auch die Abwehrwerte wieder. Wiederholt diese Taktik solange, bis der Gegner besiegt ist. Ihr solltet jedoch Zidane alle Gegenstände stehlen lassen und in den Phasen, in denen das Buch zugeklappt ist, könnt ihr Vivi mit dem Befehl Sammeln zu mehr Magiekraft verhelfen. Während das Buch aufgeschlagen ist, greift es ausschließlich mit Gift an, aber dafür haben wir ja unsere Ability. Ab und an kommen dann auch Angriffe wie Papierorkan, Buchkante oder Todesurteil zum Einsatz, aber diese richten keinen sonderlichen Schaden an. Todesurteil zwar schon, aber es wirkt nur im Einzelvisier und da der Countdown erst auf 0 fallen muss, habt ihr genug Zeit eine Wiederbelebung einzuplanen. Ihr solltet nur auf Freia aufpassen, denn die Dame ist nicht so stark trainiert, wie eure restlichen Gruppenmitglieder. Wisst ihr jetzt, warum Freia den Reinkarnatring mit Segen anlegen sollte? Also lasst Mahagon heilen, wenn es nötig ist. ---- Als Belohnung für den Sieg über Alexandrikon erhaltet ihr zudem die Hermesstiefel, welche euch die Ability Immer Hast gewähren. Aktiviert diese und eure Charaktere werden dauerhaft den Hast-Zustand einnehmen. Verlasst nun den unteren Bereich des Schlosses und evakuiert oberhalb der Treppe links die Köche. Ihr könnt nun auch nochmal bei Moschu speichern, wenn ihr möchtet. Folgt nun dem Weg, den ihr mit Garnet schon genommen habt und ihr landet ebenfalls auf dem Dach des Schlosses... welch Wunder oO.. An diesem Punkt verlässt Zidane die Gruppe. Tja, der Frauenschwarm hat dieses Mal nur Nerven für sein Mädel. Dieses Mal sind die restlichen Mitglieder eurer Gurkentruppe auf sich allein gestellt. Nachdem ihr schließlich auch Vivi überzeugen könnt, euch um Eiko zu kümmern, spurtet ihr doch gleich mal los. Doch noch bevor ihr auf dem dach ankommt, vernichtet die Invincible Alexander und das Schloss Alexandrias wird stark beschädigt. Zidane, der strahlende Ritter, rettet die holden Maiden in letzter Sekunde, doch... wo kam auf einmal das Band her, an dem er sich festhält? Und wann hat er Eiko da dran geschnallt? Fragen über Fragen. Zidane entschuldigt sich bei Lili, dass er nicht früher zur Stelle war blablubb. Aber was nun? Erinnert ihr euch, was mit Madain Sari passiert ist? Garlant will seine Macht noch einmal demonstrieren und die Burgstadt wird... Tja, ich glaube wir suchen uns erstmal ein ruhigeres Plätzchen, denn eure Gruppe ist grade so mit heiler Haut davon gekommen. Reden ist Silber, schweigen ist Gold! Die Szene wechselt nach Lindblum und ihr seht, dass Großherzog Cid und Minister Obertha erstmal eine Inspektion der Stadt durchführen. Er deutet außerdem an, dass er am Bau der Hildegard 3 sitzt und sich derzeit sehr viele Ingenieure melden, um dabei zu helfen. Als plötzlich Bark erscheint und den Großherzog fragt, wie es aussieht, ist dieser lediglich um sein Luftschiff besorgt. Als Bark dies erkennt, korrigiert er sich und fragt nach Zidane. Tja, ihr liegt scheinbar im Gästezimmer des Schlosses und Blank wird mal fix zu euch geschickt, um euch zu wecken. Ihr landet anschließend bei Zidane, der gerade zu sich kommt. Sobald ihr euch bewegen könnt, nehmt den Egoistenreif aus der Truhe rechts und lauft die Treppe links hinauf. Nehmt das Elixier aus der zweiten Truhe im Raum und sprecht Mock an. Speichert bei dem Mogry und schaut in das Mog-Net. Er gibt euch einen Brief für Modon, also verwahrt ihn kurz. Wenn ihr nun das Gästezimmer verlassen wollt, kommt Blank zur Türe herein. Ihr könnt ihm nach einem kurzen Smalltalk eine Frage stellen. Entweder wollt ihr wissen, wie es Lili geht oder ihr wollt erfahren, wie ihr in Lindblum gelandet seid. Egal, was ihr fragt, es macht keinen Unterschied. Ihr bekommt lediglich eine andere Antwort, also fragt, was euch mehr interessiert. Ich habe gefragt, wie wir nach Lindblum gekommen sind und Blank hat erzählt, dass wir uns ein Schiff geschnappt haben (uiuiui) und schließlich fliehen konnten. Und, wisst ihr was? Ihr habt ganze drei Tage durchgeratzt! Holla, das ist heftig, was?! Ganz zum Schluss seiner Erklärungen weist Blank darauf hin, dass der Großherzog euch in seinem Gemach sehen will. Naja, dann haben wir doch schonmal ne Richtung. Sobald ihr das Zimmer verlasst, könnt ihr euch ein neues Active Time Event ansehen. Es heißt Strandgut und zeigt zwei Wachen am Wasserdrachentor. Diese entdecken unseren Quina und denken, dass er durch das viele Wasser so aufgegangen ist wie n Hefeteig. Tja, die kennen unseren Dicken halt noch nicht. Der neunmalkluge Hauptmann riskiert mal nen Blick und meint, dass die Wachen einen Arzt holen sollen, der unserem Vielfraß einen Totenschein ausstellt. Just in diesem Moment steht der jedoch auf und erschreckt die Soldaten. Nach dem ATE begebt ihr euch in Richtung des Fahrstuhls, den ihr benutzt, um in das obere Geschoss zu gelangen. Ihr könnt nun direkt zum Großherzog laufen ooooder aber ihr nehmt den Weg nach links und begebt euch somit zur Aussichtsplattform. Dort findet ihr Lili. Sobald ihr euch ihr nähert, fängt Zidane an die Dame vollzulabern. Doch so richtig scheint sie nicht mit euch reden zu wollen... Naja, nachdem ihr beschließt sie doch alleine zu lassen, könnt ihr euch zurück zum Gemach des Großherzogs begeben. Sprecht mit den Wachen davor, um es anschließend betreten zu können, denn sonst bleibt die Tür zu! Ohne Anmeldung geht hier nix! ;P Dort angekommen, erklären der Großherzog und Minister Obertha, dass sie neue Erkenntnisse zu dem Angriff auf Alexandria haben und diese der Gruppe mitteilen wollen. Ihr begebt euch also automatisch in den Konferenzraum und der Großherzog kommt in feinster Techniker-Manier mit seinem Hightech-Thron hinabgesaust. Der Mann ist halt ein Visionär! Als ihr mit der Versammlung anfangen wollt, stellt der werte Herr Ritter fest, dass "die Prinzessin" noch nicht anwesend ist. Hat der Typ nicht mitbekommen, dass sie zur Königin gekrönt wurde? ô.o Eiko geht sie derweil suchen, während wir nun endlich mit der Beratung anfangen. ... Wenn da nicht plötzlich ein ATE dazwischen kommen würde! So wird das aber nie was mit der Konferenz! ~___~ In Gewissensbisse sehen wir Lili auf der Aussichtsplattform, die sich die Schuld für das Unglück in Alexandria gibt. Blablubbb. Mich persönlich nervt dieses Gelaber langsam, wenn man es schon 20-Mal gelesen hat. ^^" Ihr werdet diese Leier noch ein paar Mal hören, also verpasst ihr nichts. Die Szene geht zurück zum Konferenzsaal, in dem Steiner schildert, dass Beatrix seit dem Angriff auf Alexandria verschollen ist und die Bürger der Stadt noch unter Schock stehen. Der Minister erklärt, dass es auch in Lindblum noch viel Zeit bedarf, bis die Leute wieder ihr normales Leben führen können. Freia hinterfragt derweil Kujas Motiv, da wir ja immer noch nicht wissen, was der Typ eigentlich plant. Zidane scheint nur so drauf zu brennen Kuja eine reinzuhauen. Doch Mahagon wirft als Argument ein, dass wir Kuja im Moment nicht das Wasser reichen können... Der Großherzog erzählt euch derweil, dass er Kuja in Alexandria mit der Hildegard I davonfliegen hat sehen. Aha aha. Außerdem wurde er von Schwarzmagiern begleitet. Achso, na dann... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas?! oO Aber es gibt doch nur noch die Schwarzmagier im Dorf der Schwarzmagier. Und was passiert nun... Nun mache ich euch ein Angebot ATE, das ihr nicht ablehnen könnt. q___q Nicht schon wiedeeeeeeer!!!! In Kochend vor Wut dreht sich alles um Kuja, der in sein sicheres Versteck zurückkehrt. Hier sehen wir auch einige der Schwarzmagier, die sich ihm scheinbar wirklich angeschlossen haben... Aber warum nur? Scheinbar haben sich auch Zon und Son einen neuen Herren gesucht und hat Kuja nun keine ruhige Minute mehr... irgendwie hab ich ja schon etwas Mitleid mit ihm. Die zwei Clowns sind echt nervig. <.< Wie dem auch sei. Kuja strebt nach größerer Macht und hat sich scheinbar schon einen neuen Plan zurechtgelegt, wie er diese erhalten kann. Na dann warten wir mal ab. Zurück in den Konferenzsaal, wo der Großherzog grade seine größte Sünde beichtet... xD "...Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass die sauer gewordene Herzogin dich in eine Zirpe verwandelt hat?!" - Zidane Ob man es glaubt oder nicht, aber der Großherzog ist ein Schwerenöter. Und nun da Zidane seine Geschichte auch kennt, denken wir doch mal etwas weiter. Die Herzogin ist mit der Hildegard I abgehauen und als sie fliehen wollte, ist scheinbar völlig zufällig Kuja aufgetaucht, um sich das Luftschiff zu schnappen. Tja und da hat er die Dame gleich mal mitgenommen. Was er mit ihr will? Naja, vielleicht sollte sie das Deck schrubben oder sowas. Fragt mich doch nicht solche Sachen! D: Zurück zum Thema: Wir spekulieren nun also darüber, wie man den Großherzog wieder in einen Menschen zurückverwandeln kann. Denn nur so kann er ein Luftschiff bauen und uns somit ermöglichen Kuja zu verfolgen. Cid fragt seinen treuen Berater und dieser hat natürlich schon einen Plan. Dafür wurde bereits Professor Toto nach Lindblum beordert. Und wenn man schon vom Teufel spricht, dann kommt er doch wirklich. In eben diesem Moment betritt der Professor den Saal und ihr setzt dazu an, das Problem des Großherzogs zu lösen. Doch plötzlich kommt Eiko ganz aufgebracht herein und teilt euch mit, dass etwas ganz Schlimmes mit Lili passiert ist. Sie kann nicht mehr sprechen! Oh noes. oO Die Beratung wird unterbrochen und ihr begebt euch mal fix ins Gästezimmer. Professor Toto stellt schließlich fest, dass Lili zu viel Leid auf einmal ertragen musste und der Schock sich auf ihre Möglichkeit zu Sprechen ausgewirkt hat. Er meint jedoch auch, dass es alles eine Frage der Zeit ist, da der Schmerz irgendwann vergessen sein wird, doch trotzdem muss Lili den Willen haben wieder sprechen zu können. Es gibt somit nichts, was wir im Moment für sie tun können. ---- An dieser Stelle erwähne ich mal eine wichtige Nebensache, die ihr zukünftig bei Lili beachten müsst. Dadurch, dass sie nicht sprechen kann, verliert sie gleichzeitig im Kampf ihre Trance-Leiste. Außerdem kann es vorkommen, dass sie bei Zaubern oder Beschwörungen die Aktion abbricht, wenn sie am Zug ist, da sie sich nicht konzentrieren kann. Dies wird euch dann in einem Text gesondert mitgeteilt. Trotzdem geschieht dies nicht ständig und somit solltet ihr sie ruhig ins Team nehmen, wenn ihr sie gerne benutzt. Erfahrungspunkte haben noch keinem geschadet. ;) Und in richtig kniffligen Kämpfen verlasst ihr euch doch wohl nicht nur auf einen Charakter, oder?! oO Das würde ich jetzt sonst als spielerische Schwäche verstehen und das geht bei Final Fantasy IX ja wohl gaaaaaaar nicht! :P Nein, im Ernst. Ihr seid eigentlich derzeit nicht so sehr auf sie angewiesen, da ihr ja schließlich auch noch Eiko habt, die einige Fähigkeiten von Lili ebenso beherrscht. Ach ja, falls ihr das nette Prinzesschen doch ins Team nehmt, dann legt ihr zuerst einen Aquamarin an! Ganz wichtig! Sie erlernt dadurch die Beschwörung von Leviathan, der euch später noch nützlich sein wird. Danach ist es eigentlich Banane, welche Beschwörung ihr als nächstes erlernt. Ich rate euch nur Athmos als letztes zu erlernen, da diese Bestia ungefähr so effektiv ist, wie Schweigen bei einem Gegner, der fast keine Magie einsetzt... Falls ihr jedoch bereits in Treno den Dunkelkristall ersteigert habt, könnt ihr mit diesem die Beschwörung von Odin erlernen. Ab und an schlagen seine Angriffe fehl, doch manchmal fegt er alle Gegner mit einem Streich vom Platz. Außerdem gefällt mir seine Animation. *yeeey* (Nur gegen die von Odin aus Final Fantasy VIII stinkt sie ab, das muss klar erwähnt werden. Allerdings bewegt sich Sleipnir in Final Fantasy IX nicht so unrealistisch... Auch das muss erwähnt werden. ;P) ---- Während Zidane Eiko bittet auf Lili und Steiner, die alte Heulsuse, aufzupassen, berät er sich mit Professor Toto, wie man den Großherzog wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandeln kann. Der Professor erwähnt zunächst, dass der Fluch nur von der Person aufgehoben werden kann, die ihn ausgesprochen hat. Als Zidane den Kopf hängen lässt, erzählt Professor Toto jedoch, dass es eine Mischung aus drei Medizinen geben soll, die den Fluch eventuell auch aufheben könnte. Eure Aufgabe ist es nun diese drei Medizinen zu finden. Dazu müsst ihr die Burgstadt Lindblums nach der Wundermedizin, der Herrlichen Medizin und der Verdächtigen Medizin absuchen. Diese bringt ihr dann zum Professor und er mischt sie zusammen. Klingt einfach, oder? Ist es auch. Ihr geht quasi nochmal auf Schatzjagd in der Stadt. Und da es dort sowieso einige Schätze gibt, nehmen wir das gleich alles mit. Zidane erwähnt bereits, dass Cinna die Wundermedizin haben könnte. Also wird das unser erster Anlaufpunkt. Auf zum Theaterviertel! In einem weiteren ATE namens Das geht nicht! erleben wir, wie Cinna und Marcus etwas in Streit geraten, weil Cinna seinem Freund nicht den Hammer ausleihen will. Mein und dein.. jaja. Begebt euch nun also zur Lufttaxe und reist damit ins Theaterviertel. Dort trefft ihr auf das Paar aus Burmecia, das ihr gerettet habt. Sie haben es geschafft sich bis Lindblum durchzukämpfen und haben nun sogar schon Nachwuchs. Aber zunächst dürfen wir uns erneut ein ATE ansehen... schon wieder... Es nennt sich Es wieder wettmachen und handelt von Freia, die einige burmecianische Soldaten im Schloss Lindblum trifft. Diese planen Burmecia irgendwann wieder aufzubauen. Na dann mal in die Hände gespuckt und auf geht's. Nach dem ATE dürft ihr euch noch die Kinder des Paares ansehen. Ei, waren die fleißig... Sobald ihr euch nun wieder frei bewegen könnt, solltet ihr zunächst im Kunstatelier zu eurer Rechten vorbeischauen. Dort findet ihr in einer Schatzkiste einen Lapislazuli. Bei der Gelegenheit könnt ihr ihn direkt mal nach der Medizin fragen. Welch Wunder, er hat sie scheinbar nicht. "Hör mal, ich bin Künstler, kein Apotheker...!" - Marco Der nette Mann stellt es euch aber frei nach einer Medizin zu suchen. Das tun wir auch und werden bei dem Rohr an der Treppe fündig. Greift euch die Verdächtige Medizin. Geht nun weiter zum Hauptquartier der Tantalus und ihr sprecht Cinna automatisch auf die Medizin an. Während dieser danach sucht, unterhaltet ihr euch mit Marcus und Zenero. Die beiden heulen sich bei euch aus, dass es langweilig ohne euch ist. Tja, euch wird bestimmt nicht so schnell langweilig... ihr habt schließlich ne Menge vor. Schließlich kommt Cinna wieder und übergibt euch die Wundermedizin. Two down and one to go! ;D Auf die Frage, wozu ihr diese benötigt, antwortet Zidane, dass ihr den Großherzog wieder in einen Menschen verwandeln wollt. Da die anderen jedoch nicht wissen, dass er derzeit als Juckzirpe herumkreucht und fleucht, schauen sie euch etwas irritiert an. Zidane läuft nun automatisch zurück zu dem Platz mit dem burmecianischen Pärchen. Mehr jedoch noch einmal kehrt und schaut euch im Hauptquartier der Tantalus um. Dort findet ihr in den Schatzkisten 1.273, 970 und 4.826 Gil. So viel Geld, kann man doch nicht liegen lassen! Verlasst nun das Theaterviertel und begebt euch ins Einkaufsviertel. Stattet zunächst Modon in der Pension einen Besuch ab, denn ihr habt einen Brief für ihn. Wenn ihr schonmal da seid, könnt ihr auch gleich noch ne Runde speichern. Geht nun weiter ins Einkaufsviertel und ihr seht, dass die Leute bereits mit den Bauarbeiten beschäftigt sind. Rechts von euch befindet sich der Stand mit den Schweißgurken und links von euch, sind einige Personen an einem Gerüst zugange. Dort führt auch ein ganz kleiner Weg hinein. Wenn ihr an der Stelle etwas umhersucht, werdet ihr die Stellatia Sagittarius finden. Lauft nun in nördliche Richtung und betretet das Haus. Auch hier sind die Truhen wieder befüllt und ihr könnt so ein Allheilmittel und ein Elixier abstauben. Weiter im Inneren des Einkaufsviertels könnt ihr bei Bedarf den Waffenhändler und Schmied besuchen. Der Gemischtwarenladen ist leider noch nicht wieder aufgebaut, weshalb der Waffenhändler auch die Items von Alice vertreibt. Sprecht nun Alice draußen an und sie wird euch die Medizin aushändigen, sobald ihr sie danach gefragt habt. Somit erhaltet ihr auch die Herrliche Medizin und kehrt zum Schloss zurück. Dort angekommen übergebt ihr die Mixtur an Professor Toto. Fragt mich nicht, wann Zidane Zeit hatte um die Mixtur fertig zu stellen und ob das so eine kluge Idee war... Professor Toto macht sich ans Werk und kippt das lila Gebräu dem Großherzog über. Dann drückt mal die Daumen Leute! Zunächst scheint es ja ganz gut zu laufen, aber irgendwie hat der Großherzog so etwas Grünes an sich... oO Und dann quakt er auf einmal... D: oh noes wir haben aus der Großzirpe einen Großfrosch gemacht! Letztlich schminkt Zidane sich das Luftschiff ab und Cid erklärt, dass wir wohl oder übel Hilda finden müssen. Doch da diese mit der Hildegard I abgehauen ist, müssen wir nun Kujas Spur folgen, da dieser die Hildegard I derzeit benutzt. Mangels neuerer Erkenntnisse können wir wohl nichts anderes machen. Doch der Großherzog wäre nicht der Großherzog, wenn er nicht schon eine Idee hätte, wie wir nach Kuja suchen können! Er schlägt vor, das Schiff zu nutzen, mit dem sie aus Alexandria geflohen sind. Ich sag doch, der Mann ist ein Visionär und einen Plan B scheint er auch immer im Petto zu haben! Wenn es um Luftschiffe und andere Fortbewegungsmittel geht, dann wendet euch immer an Großherzog Cid! Doch wohin wir fahren um Kuja zu suchen, weiß leider auch der Großherzog nicht. Vivi schlägt daher vor ins Dorf der Schwarzmagier zu reisen, da er mit eigenen Augen sehen muss, ob seine Freunde dem Feind folgen. Steiner fragt kurzerhand nochmal die Prinzessin/Königin, ob sie auch mitkommen will, doch diese kann leider noch nicht wieder sprechen. Eiko übersetzt mal fix und erklärt, dass sie uns begleiten will. Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Der Großherzog gibt euch die Anweisung zum Hafen im Erdgeschoss zu gehen, um die Reise zu beginnen. Ihr könnt nun noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen und dann mit dem Aufzug ins Erdgeschoss fahren. Sobald ihr nun den Konferenzraum verlasst, wird ein neues ATE freigeschaltet... das letzte in diesem Kapitel. Gott sei Dank. An sich mag ich ja die ATEs und finde das System gut, aber wenn es zu viele und vor allem zu lange sind, dann nervt das schon etwas. Schaut euch trotzdem Die Suche nach dem rechten Weg an und ihr seht Quina, der das Einkaufsviertel erkundet. Er trifft auf die Schweißgurkenverkäuferin und fragt, ob man Schweißgurken essen kann. Da die Händlerin merkt, dass Quina noch nie eine probiert hat, bietet sie ihm ein Stück zur Probe an. Doch scheinbar greift er mehr als einmal zu... Schon der zweite Wahnsinnige hier! Bäh! Ihr könnt nun entweder zum Hafen gehen und das Kapitel beenden... (noiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin D:) ooooder ihr geht ins Einkaufsviertel und sucht Quina auf. Dort beginnt automatisch eine Zwischenszene, in der die Verkäuferin Quina nicht gehen lassen will, da er ihr die Schweißgurken weggefressen hat. Sie identifiziert euch als Quinas Freund und erzählt, dass er zuerst die Gurken gefuttert hat und jetzt nicht zahlen will. Die Verkäuferin verlangt beharrlich das Geld und so fragt ihr mal, wie viel das kosten soll. "100 Gil...! Dafür krieg' ich doch 'nen ganzen Mastophanten gebraten!" - Zidane Es erscheint ein negativer Ton und auf dem Bildschirm steht: Widerwillig 100 Gil gezahlt. Jetzt nehmen wir Quina zukünftig an die Leine! Komm Dicker, Beifuss! Er bedankt sich bei euch und sagt, dass ihr sein "allerbeschter" Freund seid und er euch überall hin folgen wird.... Na toll! -.- Da haben wir den Salat! Begebt euch nun zum Wasserdrachentor. Also auf zum Schloss und mit dem Fahrstuhl in die unterste Ebene gefahren. Im Erdgeschoss angekommen gelangt ihr mit der linken Lore zum Erddrachentor und mit der rechten Lore zum Wasserdrachentor. Verwendet zunächst die linke Lore und nehmt das Allheilmittel aus einer versteckten Truhe beim Erddrachentor mit. Fahrt nun zurück und nutzt die rechte Lore. Dort könnt ihr nun noch einen Chimärenreif in einer Truhe finden, die sich weiter hinten befindet. Lauft nun weiter und ihr gelangt zum Wasserdrachentor, wo bereits alle auf euch warten. Lauft zum Schiff und betretet es. Somit endet dieses Kapitel. Freut euch aufs nächste, denn dann erledigen wir ein paar Sidequests und schlagen gleich zwei Bossgegner in die Flucht! >D See you! 500px|center Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern